beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydrinos
"Brilliant Light Power, Inc. (BLP), formerly BlackLight Power, Inc. of Cranbury, New Jersey is a company founded by Randell L. Mills, who claims to have discovered a new energy source. The purported energy source is based on Mills' assertion that the electron in a hydrogen atom can drop below the lowest energy state known as the ground state. Mills calls these hypothetical hydrogen atoms that are in an energy state below ground level, "hydrinos". Mills self-published a closely related book, The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics and has co-authored articles on claimed hydrino-related phenomena." "In 2006, a paper published in Physics Letters A, concluded that Mills' theoretical hydrino states are unphysical. For the hydrino states, the binding strength increases as the strength of the electric potential decreases, with maximum binding strength when the potential has disappeared completely. The author Norman Dombey remarked "We could call these anomalous states "homeopathic" states because the smaller the coupling, the larger the effect." The model also assumes that the nuclear charge distribution is a point rather than having an arbitrarily small non-zero radius. It also lacks an analogous solution in the Schrödinger equation, which governs non-relativistic systems." Randell Mills and the Search for Hydrino Energy The hydrino and other unlikely states "We discuss the tightly bound (hydrino) solution of the Klein–Gordon equation for the Coulomb potential in 3 dimensions. We show that a similar tightly bound state occurs for the Dirac equation for the Coulomb potential in 2 dimensions. These states are unphysical since they disappear if the nuclear charge distribution is taken to have an arbitrarily small but non-zero radius." "Since 1999 Robert L. Park, emeritus professor of physics at the University of Maryland and a notable skeptic, has been particularly critical of BLP. In 2008 Park wrote: “BlackLight Power (BLP), founded 17 years ago as HydroCatalysis, announced last week that the company had successfully tested a prototype power system that would generate 50 KW of thermal power. BLP anticipates delivery of the new power system in 12 to 18 months. The BLP process,35discovered by Randy Mills, is said to coax hydrogen atoms into a “state below the ground state”, called the “hydrino.” There is no independent scientific confirmation of the hydrino, and BLP has a patent problem. So they have nothing to sell but bull shit. The company is therefore dependent on investors with deep pockets and shallow brains.” – Park" "Randell L. Mills, M.D. is a dairy farmer's son who purports to have invented "the new fire" by debunking quantum mechanics and, in the process producing the book, Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics.1 Scientists say he's a kook if not a con artist who has been promising a Duke Nukem Forever energy revolution for decades, while bilking investors of tens of millions of dollars." Journal Articles :"A theory of classical quantum mechanics (CQM) is derived from first principles that successfully applies physical laws on all scales. Using Maxwell's equations, the classical wave equation is solved with the constraint that a bound electron cannot radiate energy. By further application of Maxwell's equations to electromagnetic and gravitational fields at particle production, the Schwarzschild metric (SM) is derived from the classical wave equation which modifies general relativity to include conservation of spacetime in addition to momentum and matter/energy. The result gives a natural relationship between Maxwell's equations, special relativity, and general relativity. It gives gravitation from the atom to the cosmos." |New Journal of Physics:/A Rathke (2005)/A critical analysis of the hydrino model> :"Recently, spectroscopic and calorimetric observations of hydrogen plasmas and chemical reactions with them have been interpreted as evidence for the existence of electronic states of the hydrogen atom with a binding energy of more than 13.6 eV. The theoretical basis for such states, which have been dubbed hydrinos, is investigated. We discuss both the novel deterministic model of the hydrogen atom, in which the existence of hydrinos was predicted, and standard quantum mechanics. Severe inconsistencies in the deterministic model are pointed out and the incompatibility of hydrino states with quantum mechanics is reviewed." :"In this paper, we have considered the theoretical foundations of the hydrino hypothesis, both within the theoretical framework of CQM, in which hydrinos were originally suggested, and within standard quantum mechanics. We found that CQM is inconsistent and has several serious deficiencies. Amongst these are the failure to reproduce the energy levels of the excited states of the hydrogen atom, and the absence of Lorentz invariance. Most importantly, we found that CQM does not predict the existence of hydrino states! Also, standard quantum mechanics cannot encompass hydrino states, with the properties currently attributed to them. Hence there remains no theoretical support of the hydrino hypothesis. This strongly suggests that the experimental evidence put forward in favour of the existence of hydrinos should be reconsidered for interpretation in terms of conventional physics." :"The Klein-Gordon equation of the hydrogen atom has a low-lying eigenstate, called hydrino state, with square integrable wavefunction. The corresponding spinor solution of Dirac’s equation is not square integrable. For this reason the hydrino state has been rejected in the early days of quantum mechanics as being unphysical. Maybe it is time to change opinion." :"R.L. Mills and collaborators recently discovered the formation of plasma in a hydrogen gas under rather exceptional conditions. They explain the observed phenomena by a catalytic conversion of hydrogen atoms into a state where the electron is strongly bound to the nucleus, with a binding energy which is much larger than in the conventional groundstate of the hydrogen atom. They call this new state the hydrino state. A. Rathke has questioned the existence of such a state, claiming that it is incompatible with standard quantum mechanics. All Rathke’s arguments relate to nonrelativistic quantum mechanics. The present paper discusses the problem in the context of relativistic quantum mechanics." |ScienceDirect:/Dombey (2006)/The hydrino and other unlikely states> :"We discuss the tightly bound (hydrino) solution of the Klein–Gordon equation for the Coulomb potential in 3 dimensions. We show that a similar tightly bound state occurs for the Dirac equation for the Coulomb potential in 2 dimensions. These states are unphysical since they disappear if the nuclear charge distribution is taken to have an arbitrarily small but non-zero radius" |Scholar.Google:/search/hydrino> Background Information :"The ground state of hydrogen is stable in the sense that it cannot emit photons. However, Mills argues that it can undergo a non-radiative transition to a lower state with the help of a catalyst, releasing the additional energy in the process. “In layman’s terms, a catalytic process causes the latent energy stored in the hydrogen atom to be released by allowing the electron that is otherwise in a stable orbit to move closer to the nucleus to generate power as heat, light and the formation of a plasma,” Mills told PhysicsWeb. Similar non-radiative transitions occur in fluorescent lights and in the formation of chemical bonds in cases where the excess energy is carried away by a third particle." :"Now another theorist has joined the debate with a different point of view. Jan Naudts of the University of Antwerp in Belgium argues that the Klein-Gordon equation of relativistic quantum mechanics does indeed permit the existence of a low-lying hydrino state, although he stops short of claiming that hydrino states really exist (physics/0507193). “In physics the experiment decides,” says Naudts. “Either the hydrino exists, in which case we have to accept a small correction to the textbooks on quantum mechanics, or it does not exist, in which case we have to find better arguments to explain why it does not exist.” Naudts says that results of Mills and co-workers have recently been confirmed by a group at the Technical University of Eindhoven. “Nothing is decided yet, but I think it is time to fill the holes in our theoretical understanding of the hydrogen atom.” :However, Rathke remains sceptical, claiming that the solution found by Naudts “is known in the literature and had previously been discarded as unphysical.” He also says that Naudts has found evidence for just one new state, whereas Mills claims to have found 137, and that the binding energy calculated by Naudts does not correspond to any of these states." :"In relativistic physics, Lorentz symmetry, named after Hendrik Lorentz, is an equivalence of observation or observational symmetry due to special relativity implying that the laws of physics stay the same for all observers that are moving with respect to one another within an inertial frame. It has also been described as "the feature of nature that says experimental results are independent of the orientation or the boost velocity of the laboratory through space"." :"In standard field theory, there are very strict and severe constraints on marginal and relevant Lorentz violating operators within both QED and the Standard Model. Irrelevant Lorentz violating operators may be suppressed by a high cutoff scale, but they typically induce marginal and relevant Lorentz violating operators via radiative corrections. So, we also have very strict and severe constraints on irrelevant Lorentz violating operators. :Since some approaches to quantum gravity lead to violations of Lorentz invariance, these studies are part of Phenomenological Quantum Gravity. Lorentz violations are allowed in string theory, supersymmetry and Horava-Lifshitz gravity. :"The Klein–Gordon equation (Klein–Fock–Gordon equation or sometimes Klein–Gordon–Fock equation) is a relativistic wave equation, related to the Schrödinger equation. It is second-order in space and time and manifestly Lorentz-covariant. It is a quantized version of the relativistic energy–momentum relation. Its solutions include a quantum scalar or pseudoscalar field, a field whose quanta are spinless particles. Its theoretical relevance is similar to that of the Dirac equation." Theory (Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics - GUTCP) (Dark Matter links to hydrino's - very readable) :"Classical nonradiation conditions define the conditions according to classical electromagnetism under which a distribution of accelerating charges will not emit electromagnetic radiation. According to the Larmor formula in classical electromagnetism, a single point charge under acceleration will emit electromagnetic radiation, i.e. light. In some classical electron models a distribution of charges can however be accelerated so that no radiation is emitted. The modern derivation of these nonradiation conditions by Hermann A. Haus is based on the Fourier components of the current produced by a moving point charge. It states that a distribution of accelerated charges will radiate if and only if it has Fourier components synchronous with waves traveling at the speed of light." Other Links References ---- }} Category:Hydrogen Category:Light-Matter Interaction Category:Particles Category:Conspiracy